


Breathe/Free day

by xylazine



Series: FFXIV write 2020 [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylazine/pseuds/xylazine
Summary: A reluctant hero in the making
Series: FFXIV write 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906261
Collections: Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020





	Breathe/Free day

When he's stressed, Theo often forgets to pause and take a breath. He spends his energy instead on maintaining appearances. As long as everyone is fooled, he feels safe. Every misstep terrifies him and he withdraws into his personas further. He hasn't been truly vulnerable in a long time and he doesn't know that he wants to be again.

When the world shifted around him and he found himself with Rhoja at some alternate time in the mansion, he was confused. As the events unfolded, he found himself worrying less about what was happening then and why he was experiencing this. Something told him this was due to the odd dream he'd had some weeks ago. A crystal had called to him, told him he was meant to be a hero. He had shrugged it off as an after effect of jumping back into the caves and pushed it from his thoughts. 

Now he was worried there was some truth to that. Him, the man who hid behind a thousand lies, was supposed to be a hero. He couldn't wrap his head around that. And as Rhoja and the rest of them looked at him for input, he felt himself retreating to the safety of Leowald Cotter, nothing more than a sea merchant who happened to take an interesting job and found himself becoming a reluctant adventurer. He knew nothing and was nothing. It was safest that way.


End file.
